The Yu Yu of the Opera
by Lady Marmalade2
Summary: The Yu Yu Gang has to be in a performance of "The phantom of the opera." I'm only posting the rehearsal.
1. The Mission

D/C:  The basics.  I don't own YuYu Hakusho or _The Phantom of the Opera.  _I wish I did, but I don't.  

A/N:  The intro sucks, I hope it gets better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, Shizuru, and Kuwabara stood in Yusuke's house.

"What did Botan say she wanted us here for exactly?" asked Kurama.

Yusuke shrugged.  "I don't know.  Something about a new mission that she needs all of us for." 

"Hn," replied Hiei.  "Mission or not, I'm not waiting around here."  He turned and headed for the door, which swung open as he got there. 

"Not so fast, Mister," said Botan smiling.  "I'm here so you can't leave.  Everyone listen up.  Lord Koenma has a training mission and he needs all of you for it." 

"Yeah!" yelled Kuwabara.  "That means doing stuff without having something out there to kill us." 

"True.  I just hope all of you will be able to participate in it," replied Botan.  Everyone gave her a confused look.  "Well, you see, this is a special training for going under cover.  There's this play.  It's actually a musical" 

"Oh" said Keiko.  "I know which one you're talking about.  T_he Phantom of the Opera.  _It's so amazing." She said smiling.  Yusuke who was about to object kept quiet.  He had 'keiko weakness' and a fear of her slap. 

"Hold it," Shizuru interrupted.  "I don't do musicals.  Now way are you going to see me prancing around on a stage singing some stupid song." 

"Well too bad.  Lord Koenma says you have to.  He and I have to do it too.  Trust me, it won't be too bad."

"Yes it will," said Kuwabara.  "For once I agree with my sister."

Hiei nodded.  "And oddly enough I have to agree with the idiot here"

"I don't know," said Yukina.  "I think it sounds like fun." She smiled sweetly.

Kuwabara and Hiei  stopped their protests.  They both had a soft spot for the tiny Ice Demon. 

Botan grinned.  "Great!  Then I'll make sure you're all at auditions." 


	2. Casting

D/C:  The basics.  I don't own YuYu Hakusho or I_The Phantom of the Opera/I_.  I wish I did, but I don't.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Botan, and Teen Koenma (let's say the pacifier is in his pocket or whatever okay.  Good) sat in a large room with the others who had auditioned.  

"I can't wait for them to announce who got in.  I hope I made it," said yukina.

"Of course you did, Yukina," said kuwabara adoringly.  "you're amazing at everything."

Yukina blushed as Hiei glared.  Kurama gave hiei a warning glance that clearly said 'don't even think about killing him.'

Yusuke leaned to Keiko.  "I really hope I didn't get in."

"Shut up.  They're about to announce the cast," said keiko hitting him on the arm.  

A large man stood before the group of teenagers.  He held a piece of paper and spoke loudly.  "Before I begin, I'd like to say that everyone was fantastic.  Decisions were difficult.  When I call your name, please come up and receive your script."  He cleared his throat.  "Christine Daae goes to Yukina."  Yukina squealed and ran up to get her script.  She sat down glowing with joy.  "Meg Giry will be played by Keiko and her mother, Madame Giry, by Shizuru."  The two received their scripts and sat down.  The managers, Andre` and Firmin, will be played respectively by Yusuke and Koenma.  The part of Raoul has been granted to Kazuma."  Hiei felt sick but Kuwabara jumped up and grabbed his script. 

"Yippee!!" he yelled

"Right… Botan will play Carlotta, the prima donna.  Her husband, Piangi, will be played by Hiei."  Hiei and Botan looked at each other in horror as the others fought back laughter. Our title character will be played by Kurama."  Kurama gratefully accepted his script.  The man went on announcing the remainder of the parts but the group was so caught up in their luck.  "The first rehearsal will be held tomorrow.  Those of you with dance roles, wear something that you can dance in.

---outside---

"I can't believe I got in" said Yukina happily.

"Got in?"  replied Keiko.  "You're the star." She said excitedly.

"I can't believe that I'm your mother, Keiko" said Shizuru laughing.  "It's too weird.  I never knew you could dance."

"Neither did I." She said.

"I did" said Yusuke.  He missed Keiko's warning glare.  "don't think I forgot when you were a ballerina and I had to go to you're recital."

"Yusuke…" she warned.

"You had to wear that pink tutu and twirl around the stage," he continued laughing.  "That was pretty funny"

"YUSUKE!!" she yelled and smacked him as hard as she could.  "I choose to keep ballet quiet."  She laughed.  "Oh well.  I guess it's out" she said shrugging.

"Now she doesn't care" mumbled Yusuke holding his cheek.

Hiei talked to Kurama quietly.  "I don't want that oaf kissing my sister.  It's just… inhuman."

"Don't worry Hiei.  It's only the show.  It's not like it's real."

"I have to work with the Ferry Girl too," he said angrily.

"I heard that," said Botan before smacking him with her oar.

All this time, Kuwabara was walking around with a big stupid grin.  **I get to kiss Yukina** he thought.  "Yukina!" he called running up to her.  "I was thinking we should get together and go over some of the scenes."

Yukina smiled sweetly.  "That sounds like a good idea.  Maybe some of the others should come too.  There are a lot of group scenes."

Seeing the anger in Hiei's eyes Kurama stepped in.  "I know.  Why don't we all just wait until tomorrow?  It's the first run through."

Everyone agreed to this and went home.


End file.
